A Second Chance
by fire-and-ice89
Summary: Everyone deserves a second chance, don't they? On the night of the ball, Draco Malfoy might just get one. Will he take it? Short and sweet with lots of love triangles that will eventually resolve themselves. DracoHermione fluff! COMPLETE!
1. Disappointment

**A Second Chance – _fire-and-ice89_**

**Summary:**Everyone deserves a second chance, don't they?On the night of the ball, Draco Malfoy might just get one. Will he take it? DHr

**Just a warning:** This story is full of fluff. If you hate reading typical DHr romances, then DON'T READ THIS STORY. Having said that, can I now add: why did you click on this story in the first place?

To everyone who reads this warning and is further convinced that this is the kind of story they will love, let me give _you_ a warning: although this first chapter might seem the furthest thing from a DHr romance, trust me, it will happen. I just needed to 'set the scene' a bit.

Have I still got some readers? Yay! Read on.

* * *

**Chapter One - Disappointment**

Lavender frowned as she looked over Hermione's attire.

"Sorry, darling, but that just won't do." With a flick of her wand Hermione's hair bundled itself on top of her head, and all curls were smoothed out into a sleek amber bun. With a small smile of satisfaction she began on the makeup.

Hermione sighed as she stared at her steadily improving reflection in the mirror. She hated balls of any type, and even this charity ball was no exception.

The door banged open and Parvati squealed as she ran in.

"Hermione! You look gorgeous! You too, Lavender" she added after receiving a glare from the latter.

Hermione watched as the two girls started pulling on their ridiculously high heels. She herself was wearing comfortable flat shoes. Parvati noticed her gaze and looked up.

"Hermione, you have to borrow a pair of my heels! You're about my size. Here, try these." She held forward a hideous pair of heels coloured hot pink with small flowers studded along the sides. Hermione shuddered.

"I'll be fine, thanks." She stood up and walked towards the door. And, the two girls had to admit as they stared after her, she was fine. Her red satin dress clung to her slim shape and highlighted her slight curves. Her hair, usually tumbling around her shoulders in unruly curls, was now pulled back in an elegant bun, thanks to Lavender's handiwork.

She was, thought the two girls, stunning.

The Great Hall was packed with people. Hermione smiled politely when her classmates said hello, but her eyes were ever roaming, looking for one person whose hair would never lie flat, no matter how much gel was applied.

Lavender smiled slyly beside her.

"Who are you looking for?" She asked, though she knew the answer already. It had been obvious to her for ages that Hermione was head over heels for Harry, and it frustrated her that Hermione refused to admit it.

As she expected, Hermione blushed and looked away.

"No one special."

Lavender scanned the room herself.

"Seamus is looking nice tonight. Oh, and I like what Dean has done with his hair." Hermione rolled her eyes. Lavender would hook up with someone before the end of the night, no matter who it was.

Almost as if to prove Hermione's point, Lavender gasped.

"Oh my god, Draco Malfoy is _such_ a hottie!" She pulled at Hermione's hand, drawing her closer to the boy with platinum blond hair.

Hermione regarded him critically. As the years had passed, he certainly _had_ improved in looks. His blond hair was sleeked back, and he was wearing a black suit. He almost looked…gentlemanly.

But no, she reprimanded herself. The best looks in the world could not make up for his arrogant personality. Not that Lavender would care though. She was batting her eyelashes furiously as they drew closer, and her confident walk had already gained Malfoy's attention.

Honestly, that girl had no shame.

When they were a metre away, she tripped over a nonexistent bump on the floor…straight into Malfoy's waiting arms.

"Oh, _thank_ you" Lavender gushed as Malfoy helped her to her feet.

Hermione snorted derisively despite herself. Lavender had been walking in heels since she was three years old and "tripping" over into guy's arms for even longer.

She left the furiously flirting Lavender and the smirking Malfoy to their business and continued in her search for Harry.

Before she could get there though, she felt a hand on her arm. Turning around, she saw a familiar freckled face.

"Will you dance with me?" Asked Ron.

"Sure" replied Hermione. She could never turn down her best friend.

As they settled into the dance, she began making some conversation, wincing occasionally as her toes got squashed.

"So, have you seen Harry tonight?" Hermione asked casually, then blushed. _Great conversation, Hermione. _She thought to herself._ Is that all you can ever talk about?_

"Oh, he's around somewhere." Ron was gazing into her eyes. It was quite disconcerting actually. She wished he would watch his feet instead.

"Ouch." Hermione cried out.

"Sorry" Ron shuffled his feet further from hers. Hermione attempted conversation again.

"Um…the weather's nice." _Great, now you're talking about the weather. With your best friend!_

Ron gave her another strange look.

"Hermione, it's nighttime."

_Idiot_, she cursed herself.

"Well, yes, that's what I meant. I mean, isn't nighttime nice? With the stars and everything?" Hermione looked up at the bewitched ceiling, only to see clouds against the dark sky. _Dammit, it's raining_.

Suddenly, she noticed Harry out of the corner of her eye. He was preoccupied though, dancing with Parvati. Dancing very close. Very suggestively. Hermione's eyes widened as they leaned in closer. _No! This was not meant to happen_. She turned away before their lips touched, too upset to watch.

"…out with me?" She looked up to see Ron looking down at her very hopefully. She had no idea what he'd just said.

"Um…I need some fresh air. I'm going outside" She broke away and walked quickly out the double doors.

Thank God she hadn't worn stilettos.

* * *

**A/N**: Do you see what I mean? I hope you liked it anyway, and I _promise_ there is more Malfoy to come! 

Please review, because I would love to get some nice long reviews. If you review, then I just might reply to it in my next chapter (smiles-in-what-she-hopes-is-a-winning-way).


	2. Revelations

**A Second Chance – _fire-and-ice89_**

**A/N:** Yay, people reviewed my story!

Something that completely slipped my mind when I was writing my author note for the first chapter: this story was actually done through an exchange. If you read my bio then I've got the whole story there. Here's the things that were requested:

1. a girl tripping over in stilettos  
2. a girl punching a boy  
3. an irresistible bad boy :)  
4. rain  
5. no slash or immediate romance

You've already seen the girl tripping over in stilettos in chapter one, and I think we all know who the irresistible bad boy is! The rest of the requests are included throughout the rest of the fic.

Well, I decided I love you all so much I'm going to reply to everyone's review:

**TaurusGirl**: I hate immediate romance too, and since my friend also does (you can tell by the request), I tried hard not to reduce Malfoy to a pile of mush immediately. But since this story was done very quickly (in about two weeks), it tends to be a bit fast paced at times. The other story I'm writing, School Camp, should develop more slowly.

**Twista123**: Thank you for the compliment!

**Caitiethelioness**: What about Krum? He basically disappeared back at the end of the fourth book. His romance with Hermione was very short-lived. I don't think she was ever really attracted to him in that way. She was just flattered that someone was paying attention to her. I'm glad you like the characterisation: I hate it when authors turn the characters into completely different people, and I try hard not to do that.

**NeVeRmInD2**: It might be a tangled web at the moment, but everything will work out, I promise!

**TotoroSpirit**: Here it is, the next chapter!

* * *

**Last Time**: 

_Suddenly, she noticed Harry out of the corner of her eye. He was preoccupied though, dancing with Parvati. Dancing very close. Very suggestively. Hermione's eyes widened as they leaned in closer. No! This was not meant to happen. She turned away before their lips touched, too upset to watch._

"…_out with me?" She looked up to see Ron looking down at her very hopefully. She had no idea what he'd just said._

"_Um…I need some fresh air. I'm going outside" She broke away and walked quickly out the double doors._

_Thank God she hadn't worn stilettos._

**Chapter Two – Revelations**

She slowed once she was in the front hall. She would have to apologize to Ron for being so abrupt later, but for now she just wanted some time to herself.

How could Parvati do that? She and Lavender knew perfectly well how much she loved Harry. Beyond being friends, of course.

She pulled open the front door and stepped outside. She needed some fresh air to clear her head.

Dammit. She'd forgotten that it was raining. Immediately the drizzle of water seeped into her hair, and when she raised her hands to her head she could already feel the bun coming undone. She sighed. Her hair always went frizzy in the rain.

Suddenly, she heard a sobbing sound that she had been too distracted to notice before. Looking to her right, she noticed a miserable looking girl huddled in the corner crying her eyes out.

Her heart swelled and went out to the girl. She stepped closer and held out her hand.

"Are you okay?"

The girl looked up with a tear stained face, and with a shock Hermione realised that it was Pansy.

"Pansy!" She exclaimed. The Slytherin buried her head in her arms again, to miserable to care about a Gryffindor seeing her in this state. Slowly, Hermione sat down beside her.

She had hated this girl up until last year, but then a change had come over Pansy. She had become nicer, and stopped throwing herself all over Malfoy. But some barriers were difficult to overcome, and Pansy's pride kept her from associating with Gryffindors beyond the occasional polite conversation.

But in her present state, she didn't care.

"I thought I could deny my feelings." She wailed, as Hermione put a tentative arm around her.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, concerned.

"For Draco. I told myself I didn't care for him, because he so obviously didn't care for me. He was using me, all the time, and I knew it."

Hermione's face hardened at the mention of his name. Something had happened to upset Pansy, and she thought she knew what it was.

"Was it Lavender?" she asked. Pansy gave a small sob.

"People say that you can't trust a Slytherin, but what about Gryffindors? They're just as untrustworthy." Hermione nodded grimly, thinking back to Parvati and Harry.

"You know, Pansy, I think that I might just agree with you on that point."

Pansy looked up at her with a tear stained face.

"As soon as I saw Draco with Lavender, I knew that I still loved him. I have to see him, just to tell him. Then maybe I can move on."

Hermione stood up suddenly.

"Where are you going?" Pansy asked.

"Well, you want to find Mal…Draco, don't you?" Hermione said, struggling with the name.

Pansy wiped her arm across her face. "Would you really do that for me?" She asked.

Hermione nodded kindly.

"Trust me, I know how unrequited love feels."

00000000000000000000

The ball was well underway by the time they entered the Great Hall. There was a noticeable drop in numbers, and, Hermione thought to herself, those missing people weren't just taking a walk outside. The absence of the platinum blond haired boy was easy to pick.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as she spotted Harry. He was still with Parvati, but at least they hadn't retreated to the dorms like so many others.

Pansy marched up to Blaise, who was making out with another Slytherin girl. He looked up in annoyance when Pansy shook his arm.

"Where's Draco?" She shouted above the music.

"He's gone up to the dorms, I think," said Blaise, and turned back to the impatient girl in his arms. Pansy grabbed his arm again.

"Was anyone with him?" She asked with dread. Blaise shrugged.

"Some Gryffindor girl…what does it matter to you?"

Pansy spun around to face Hermione.

"We have to go after them."

* * *

**A/N**: I can sense an argument! 

Okay, what's everyone's predictions? Who will end up with who (apart from the obvious one, of course!)? I promise, by the end of the story, no one will be left partnerless.

Another question: is anyone here an aussie? If you are...I AM TOO! If no one is...oh well.

Please review!


	3. Memories

**A Second Chance – _fire-and-ice89_**

**A/N**: I'm really sorry about this chapter, I know that it's not all that interesting. It's kind of necessary though…an inbetween chapter. In the next chapter you start to see the action!

Replies to reviews:

**TaurusGirl**: You really don't seem to have much faith in this story, do you! Put your trust in the author! Firstly, I also hate those stories where they are secretly in love but are presently in other relationships. This story is not going to be painful like one of those. Secondly, Lavender and Malfoy are not going to be "all…well you know"! She's not going to be around for much longer. If you wait around for the next chapter then you'll see!

**Twista123**: Yay, an Aussie! You're from Tasmania? I've been there…we went to the Cadbury factory…yum! I'm from everywhere. Seriously. I was born in Perth, but the most recent Australian place I've lived in is Brisbane. Right now I'm in Canada. So right now I am REALLY missing Australia, and I get all sentimental about Australian things.

**dmhg**: You like the word fab? Just a guess ;). I'm glad you like it!

**Filthy x Gorgeous**: Well I guess I should be glad that my story isn't predictable! I've decided to add teasers at the bottom of every chapter now. Maybe they'll help!

**NeVeRmInD2**: I'm never sure whether to reply to NeVeRmInD2 or Flair Verona. Which one would you prefer? I'm glad you're interested in the story, I hope you don't lose interest over this chapter. It will get better, I promise.

* * *

**Last Time**:

"_Where's Draco?" She shouted above the music._

"_He's gone up to the dorms, I think," said Blaise, and turned back to the impatient girl in his arms. Pansy grabbed his arm again._

"_Was anyone with him?" She asked with dread. Blaise shrugged._

"_Some Gryffindor girl…what does it matter to you?"_

_Pansy spun around to face Hermione._

"_We have to go after them."_

**Chapter Three – Memories**

Hermione stumbled down the final step and halted in front of the Slytherin portrait. Pansy, who had stormed ahead of her all through the twisting corridors, finally turned to face her again.

Her tear stained face was set in determination.

"I just want him to know. Even if it only serves to warn that other girl away…"

"Lavender," Hermione added helpfully. Pansy waved a hand, dismissing the name. She got confused with all the girls running through Malfoy's life, and frankly, Hermione couldn't blame her.

She knew exactly how it felt. To be left out, that is. To have felt you were so close to your dream, and then to be torn away by the realization that they didn't return your feelings. That was a cruel thing indeed.

She closed her eyes momentarily, returning to a moment in the beginning of seventh year, after Harry had defeated Voldemort for yet another time. Hermione had been gagged and bound, helplessly watching from the side.

She had seen Harry fall, seen him come so close to death many times that terrible night, and was powerless to help. But after Voldemort retreated, after she was released, she was by his side in a moment, kneeling by him. He had been weak, so weak at that moment.

She had pulled him into her lap, and brushed his hair from his face. His eyes were glazed with fatigue, but his lips moved to form those magical words…

_I love you_.

He had never said them again. Hermione wasn't sure if he remembered uttering them, so she had never mentioned that moment to him. But still, she hung on to his every word, waiting for it to come again. But now, she told herself, she must get over that fantasy. It was never going to happen.

She couldn't bring herself to hate Parvati, though. She couldn't even bring herself to dislike the girl. Hermione knew that Parvati couldn't possibly love Harry as much as she did, but she was her friend, and her roommate. She had helped Hermione in times of need, and Hermione shouldn't forsake her friendship over a boy.

A very worthy boy though.

Even as she was thinking this, she could feel her love fading. Harry was clueless, he always would be. He would never see her as more than a friend, and what kind of base for a relationship was that?

Quietly, to herself, she made a resolve. She would never, ever, think of Harry in such ways again. For a few days, to overcome her dying love for him, she thought it best to avoid him. She didn't think she could speak normally to him, hearing him talk about Parvati and the ball.

No, she would clear her mind of Harry.

What she didn't realize was that, exactly at that moment, Ron was having a similar struggle concerning her.

* * *

**A/N**: Yes, we all know that Ron is in love with her, etc. etc.

Hey, I have got a huge love triangle built up here, haven't I? Oh, fun, fun. It will all sort itself out though.

Now please, DON'T GET ME WRONG! Hermione _used_ to be in love with Harry, yes. This chapter signifies her _moving on_. When my friend read this chapter, she was like "hey, you promised it would be Hermione/Draco." Well, it will be!

This chapter was probably a bit disappointing, so I promise I'll post the next one very soon to make up for it.

This might be getting repetitive for anyone who is also reading my other story, "School Camp" (actually, it's exactly the same wording!), but I just wanted to say it again:

If anyone is reading this story but not reviewing, then PLEASE DO! Reviews can be so helpful, even if they're not very long. It always inspires me to write more when I know that people are enjoying what I do, and any criticism can help me improve.

Okay, I've decided to put teasers in this story because I like teasers.

**Next Chapter**: Do you remember those requests I mentioned? Well, in the next chapter you might just see some girl-punching-boy action!


	4. Discoveries

**A Second Chance – _fire-and-ice89_**

**A/N**: There, I said I'd be quick updating!

Replies to reviews:

**rainbow5889**: Hmmm…I've never been asked to put a reviewer in my story before. When I first read your review, I started thinking of how to turn you down, because as I think I have said before, this story is pre-written and I don't know where I would write you in. Then I realized that there's a character in chapter seven who is presently un-named. She doesn't have a very large role, and she's only around for that chapter, but I suppose if you want me to I could give her your name. That's the best I can do, I'm afraid. I don't want to break the train of the story to write a random section about a girl named Breann hooking up with a hot guy! Do you see what I mean? Now, for your role! If you come back every chapter and review, then I'll put your name in the seventh chapter. If you don't, then I'll assume you were just sucking up to me (which you swore you weren't!) and couldn't be bothered to stick around. I don't think you sound like someone who'd do that though, so let me ask you, do you think I'm being fair? If you don't, or you want more information about the character who would be assigned your name, you could email me. My address is on my profile.

Wow that was a long reply!

**Mocha Dragon**: Yes, you were the friend who made that comment! Hahaha don't you remember? That was why I felt the need to specify exactly what was going on…and thank you for all the reviews!

**Jay**: Alrighty…despite my explanation, you still found it confusing. Let me repeat myself: this story contains many different love triangles, which will sort themselves out eventually. I try to make my stories unpredictable, as I'm sure any author would, because generally that's a desirable quality. What's the point in reading a book if you can predict the ending right away? So, I hope you weren't turned right off the story by the confusing parts, because I am merely developing the plot.

Also, thanks to **dmhg**, **NeVeRmInD2**, **mOvIeAnGeL**, and **TaurusGirl** for reviewing chapter three. I would reply to all your reviews, but I am short of time here since my rather annoying mother is telling me to pack my clothes (we're going away tomorrow), and I'm sure you'd all rather that I just posted the chapter.

* * *

**Last Time**:

_Quietly, to herself, she made a resolve. She would never, ever, think of Harry in such ways again. For a few days, to overcome her dying love for him, she thought it best to avoid him. She didn't think she could speak normally to him, hearing him talk about Parvati and the ball._

_No, she would clear her mind of Harry._

_What she didn't realize was that, exactly at that moment, Ron was having a similar struggle concerning her._

**Chapter Four – Discoveries**

Malfoy smiled at Lavender, perched willingly on his knee. Hermione would have described his smile as an arrogant smirk, but to Lavender it was heaven. She had been lusting after him for ages and ages.

It had all happened in potions. Lavender was sitting in Dean's lap, arms around his neck, when Malfoy entered the room and caught her eye. All of a sudden, it hit her.

He was sexy.

Ever since that day, which was, to be precise, one week ago, she had made him her goal.

And now she had him.

Returning his smile, she leaned slowly towards him. She didn't care what happened this night.

Not that that was much for Lavender to say.

Malfoy, for one, was glad of the privacy a Head Boy room provided. He also expected to go far tonight. He did not hesitate to respond when Lavender wrapped her arms around his neck.

They were in this very compromising position when the door burst open.

With a cry of alarm, Lavender sprung back from Malfoy. He twisted around to see who was there, and his eyebrow twitched with annoyance when he saw the figure in the doorway. Other than that, his exterior was calm.

"Parkinson." He remarked coolly.

"Malfoy." She shot back, and stepped inside.

Malfoy did a double take when he saw who was behind her.

"Granger, what the hell are you doing here?" Hermione returned his stare levelly and said nothing. It was Pansy's moment.

"We've come to save another poor innocent." Pansy snapped, gesturing towards Lavender, who was leaning against the wall looking pale. She was an emotional girl at the best of times.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Malfoy said dismissively, and turned his back on her. Ignoring Lavender, he wandered leisurely over to his drawers and picked up his brush to run through his slightly disheveled hair.

Pansy strode up behind him.

"You are a vain, arrogant prat. I used to love you, but now I see how wrong I was." She hissed. Malfoy turned to face her.

"How wrong you were to leave me? Because that's the only way I can see your..." Out of nowhere, Pansy's fist rammed into his face.

In the corner, Lavender gave a gasp and fainted. Even Hermione was shocked, but she reacted quickly and moved in to stop Pansy from killing Malfoy.

Malfoy was crouched on the ground, hand clutching his face. He moaned faintly, and Hermione could see bruises forming between his fingers already. She shuddered. She wouldn't like to have been on the receiving end of that punch.

Pansy stood over him, victorious, and satisfied.

"What's wrong, Malfoy? Are you scared you'll be disfigured? Because you should be, no girl would ever go out with you if you didn't have good looks as a disguise." She turned away, and gave Hermione a shaky smile.

"Now that's over." She said softly. She looked over to where Lavender was slumped against the wall. Hermione smiled back in sympathy.

"I'll deal with everything here," she said, and received a slightly more confident smile from Pansy.

Then she did something that she never pictured herself doing. She reached over and hugged Pansy, and the Slytherin hugged her back.

Then, without looking back, Pansy exited the room, leaving Hermione to deal with the two wrecks left behind.

* * *

**A/N**: And it was Pansy who punched Malfoy!

When my friend wrote the requests for this story, she thought I would write Hermione tripping over in heels, and Hermione punching Malfoy. So I surprised her often throughout the story. Did I surprise you guys?

Well, I think the storyline is starting to really take shape now, and I hope no one is still as confused as they were last chapter.

As I mentioned before, I'm going on holidays tomorrow, and I won't have any internet for the next six days. I promise that I'll update as soon as I can, probably Sunday or Monday.

Please review!


	5. Discussions

**A Second Chance – fire-and-ice89**

**A/N**: I'm back! Did you miss me? My holiday was good, I went skiing, and got lots of time for writing in the afternoons, but you all probably want me to shut up about my holiday now and get on with the chapter, so I will!

Replies to reviews:

**Mocha Dragon**: Thanks as always for your long review! I really like the way you pick out your favourite bits from the chapter and paste them in the review, it's always interesting to see exactly what parts people like.

**Riddleness**: Well, if you're anything like me, you need something very interesting to keep your attention at midnight, so thank you for the compliment! And there's no way I'd ever write slashy Draco. He's such a player, he definitely belongs with a girl!

**dmhg**: Where's the chapter? I was waiting for it! I'm just kidding, I know sometimes you promise to have a chapter up by a certain time but then it just doesn't happen. Like me, for example, I was sure that this would be up by Sunday but I just didn't get the chance. School Camp will be updated either this afternoon or tomorrow, I just have to make some final tweaks. Hahaha I love that word (Tweaks. But I also like your new word, too!).

**Filthy X Gorgeous**: Good, I surprised someone! Well, as I said, my holiday was actually beneficial writing wise, and I had fun too, so even though I didn't feel like going I'm glad I did.

To **elektrik-storm, PinkIcicle, PART-TIME SINNER, **and **JewelBlossom**, thank you for reviewing, I hope you come back!

* * *

**Last Time:**

"_Now that's over." She said softly. She looked over to where Lavender was slumped against the wall. Hermione smiled back in sympathy._

"_I'll deal with everything here," she said, and received a slightly more confident smile from Pansy._

_Then she did something that she never pictured herself doing. She reached over and hugged Pansy, and the Slytherin hugged her back._

_Then, without looking back, Pansy exited the room, leaving Hermione to deal with the two wrecks left behind._

**Chapter Five – Discussions**

Draco was the first to react. He uncovered his face and scrambled ungracefully to his feet.

"What are you staring at?" He snarled at Hermione, who was indeed staring at him.

"That's a nasty bruise you've got." She said. _Yeah, and you deserved everything you got!_

"What do you care?" He muttered.

"Well, perhaps you should go to the hospital wing. I think I should take Lavender there anyway," she said, glancing at the other girl on the floor. Malfoy looked as well, with disinterest. She had long since flown from his mind.

"I'm fine." He said shortly. Hermione shrugged. He was obviously being difficult, because anyone could see that he wasn't fine. She changed tactics.

"Well, I need some help getting Lavender there anyway. There's no one else around…at least, no one I feel like interrupting," she glanced meaningfully at the door. Malfoy got the point.

"Fine, I'll help you."

Together, they managed to hoist Lavender up and begin carrying her towards the hospital ward. Hermione knew from previous experiences that when Lavender fainted, she did it properly. No splash of water would wake this sleeping princess.

The corridors seemed to stretch out forever. She felt obliged to make some form of decent conversation with Malfoy, but what can you say to someone with a bruise spreading rapidly over his face, and you know that it is partly because of you?

So she skipped the small chat and asked something that had been bugging her ever since they walked in on Malfoy.

"Aren't you angry?" Honestly, she had expected some form of resistance, anything at all, but not this kind of…almost quiet acceptance.

Malfoy shrugged.

"I wasn't surprised. About Pansy, that is. I was curious about why you would help her though. Why did you?"

Now it was Hermione's turn to shrug.

"I don't know. I guess…people change. I though she deserved a second chance."

Malfoy jerked forward suddenly, causing Lavender to slip. Once Hermione had steadied her side of the weight, she felt a rush of anger.

"What was that for?"

"You said people deserved a second chance, didn't you? Have you never considered me for that? Or do you really see me as less than a person?"

"When you show signs of changing, I'll gladly give you a second chance." Hermione wished that she could see his face. She would be able to better interpret what he was feeling. At the moment, she was at a complete loss.

"What if I have been showing signs, but you've drawn your image of me and you're just blind to any changes I might show?"

Hermione paused for a moment. She had never considered that. And, she asked herself, if she had noticed changes, would she really be willing to trust him?

She didn't have to answer, because Malfoy ploughed on.

"Everyone has me labeled as exactly what Pansy said: a vain, arrogant prat. But what if I _am_ trying to change? What if I'm sick of sleeping with a different girl every night?"

At this, Hermione shuddered. "I really didn't need to know that, Malfoy."

"I am honestly trying to find a girl who sees beyond the prejudices that people have built up. You and Pansy, you just assumed that Lavender was going to be another one of my one night stands. But what if I had been serious about her? What if she had been the one?"

Hermione raised a skeptical eyebrow. "But you weren't serious about her."

"Yeah, well she wasn't either." Malfoy snapped defensively. "But one day, someone will be, and I'll be serious about her." He lapsed into silence, leaving Hermione to wallow in confusion until they reached the hospital wing.

She had never seen this side of Malfoy. She doubted if any one ever had.

She didn't know what to think.

* * *

**A/N**: And we get the first sign of contact between Hermione and Draco! Yay! I know a lot of you were a bit confused about how this would turn out to be a Draco/Hermione fic, but things should be starting to clear up now.

I hope you didn't think things moved too fast in this chapter, but hey, they had to start talking somewhere along the line, so it might as well be here. This story is a little under halfway finished. The rest of the story will be much more Draco/Hermione centered, which I know you've all been waiting patiently for. Sorry it took so long to get there, but I wanted to make it realistic.

Please review!


	6. Misery

**A Second Chance – fire-and-ice89**

Another quick update. You guys are lucky this story is pre-written. It's just sitting there on my computer, and I get sick of waiting to post it, so I just put each chapter up after a matter of days. I have no self discipline!

I don't really have time to reply to reviews because I have a heap of homework, but thank you everyone so much for reviewing! There was eight…the most I've had for a chapter in this story is nine. Please guys, let's try to get to ten for this one! It's a good chapter! If we get past ten then I promise I'll reply to EVERYONE'S review, whether I have time to or not!

* * *

**Last Time:**

"_I am honestly trying to find a girl who sees beyond the prejudices that people have built up. You and Pansy, you just assumed that Lavender was going to be another one of my one night stands. But what if I had been serious about her? What if she had been the one?"_

_Hermione raised a skeptical eyebrow. "But you weren't serious about her."_

"_Yeah, well she wasn't either." Malfoy snapped defensively. "But one day, someone will be, and I'll be serious about her." He lapsed into silence, leaving Hermione to wallow in confusion until they reached the hospital wing._

_She had never seen this side of Malfoy. She doubted if any one ever had._

_She didn't know what to think._

**Chapter Six – Misery**

The clock in the Great Hall struck midnight. Parvati was hanging from Harry's arm, giggling madly. One of her friends had just come up and whispered something in her ear, apparently something hilarious. Giving a yawn, Harry made his way over to where Ron was sitting glumly at a table.

"What's up, mate? Where's Hermione?" He asked his friend with concern. Ron shook his head miserably.

"Don't know. Don't care."

Harry may have been blissfully clueless when it came to girl's emotions, but he sensed when his best friend was feeling down.

"I'll see you later, alright?" He said, gently removing Parvati's arm from his. Parvati sighed in disappointment. She knew when she was being abandoned.

"Alright" she pouted, and ran over to catch up with some of her friends.

Harry turned back to Ron.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Ron nodded thankfully.

Once they were out of the busy hall, Ron heaved a sigh.

"Tell me what's up." Harry said, looking concerned for his friend.

"I was stupid." Ron muttered. Harry strained to hear.

"Pardon?"

"I said I was stupid!" Ron exclaimed, stopping short in the hallway. "Stupid to think she would return my feelings." Harry nodded, finally understanding.

"You're talking about Hermione, aren't you?" he asked. Ron nodded miserably.

"I can't believe I actually asked her out." He said.

"You asked her out? What did she say?" Harry asked gently.

"I don't know. I don't know if she even heard me. She was too busy staring at everyone else in the room, probably thinking how much more she'd rather dance with them. Then she said she had to go outside."

Harry winced. "That's never good."

"So you see what I mean."

They walked on in silence for a little bit longer. Harry was deep in thought, and Ron was wallowing in his misery.

"You know, maybe you should try again some other time. Balls aren't exactly her favourite thing, you know. Take her for…for, I don't know, a nature walk or something." Harry said, trying to be helpful. Ron laughed despite himself. It wasn't his idea of a romantic outing.

"I'm sure if it's just you and her, you'll have her full attention. How could she refuse you?"

Ron's spirits started to lift. Talking to Harry was really helping.

"You know, I think you're right. Maybe she does care for me, and just doesn't realize it or something. Maybe…wait a moment. Am I going crazy, or is that Hermione's voice?"

By this stage, the two were wandering past the hospital wing.

Harry listened as well. There were two voices floating down the corridor. They were too muffled by the door to make out any words, but one was definitely Hermione's. The other one belonged to…

"Malfoy," Harry breathed.

00000000000000000

Hermione and Malfoy sat in two chairs beside Lavender's bed. Turned out she wasn't just in a deep faint after all. Madame Pomfrey had inspected her, and said that she hit her head against the wall when she fainted. She had been given a pain killing potion and a sleep drought.

Feeling slightly guilty, Hermione decided to wait with her for a while. For some reason, Malfoy had stayed with her.

She was glad of his company though. They had been sitting and talking for about half an hour now and so far there had not been a single lapse in the conversation.

He was interesting when he decided to share his knowledge, funny when he wasn't scowling, passionate when he let his guard down, and most of all, he was absolutely, irresistibly hot.

Every time Hermione looked at his face, she marveled at his beautiful grey eyes, flecked with colour. They weren't so steely when he was smiling.

His hair, which she had so often criticized as being dishwater blond, was most definitely not. It literally glowed under the lights of the hospital wing.

But Hermione was not a material girl, and looks were not the only thing she noticed in Malfoy that night.

He suddenly turned to her, and she blushed as she realized that she was staring. Instead of making a rude comment, like he would have just days ago, he smiled. But it _was_ such an infuriating smile!

"What are you smiling at?" Hermione asked.

"What were you _looking_ at?" He asked, his smile widening.

"Well, I asked you first, so you have to answer first." She said childishly, though it was on purpose, and he knew that.

"Well, I'm smiling because you were looking at me strangely. Now tell me why you were looking."

"No!" cried Hermione, feeling cheated. "You didn't answer my question properly!"

"Well", said Malfoy with a shrug. "At least I answered. _You_, on the other hand, still haven't said _anything_ in return to _my _question!"

Hermione giggled. _No! Wait! You are Hermione Granger. You do not giggle!_ But she was loving this. This was flirting, something that she had watched Lavender do countless times, and rolled her eyes at how immature she looked.

Did _she_ look immature?

No, she didn't care. Harry was too busy with other girls to pay any attention to her. Malfoy was the only boy who'd taken any interest in her, apart from Krum.

He was showing a side tonight that she had never seen before, and she was sure that he didn't let his guard down like this for just any girl he flirted with.

This was special. For him and for her. And she didn't care what other people thought.

"Well," she said coyly, shifting so that she was looking straight into his eyes. "You want to know why I was staring at you?" Malfoy smiled.

Hermione paused for a while and pretended to be considering whether to tell him or not. He slapped her shoulder playfully and she gasped in mock horror.

"You dare to slap me? Well, I don't think I'll tell you after all."

"Oh, spit it out, Granger," Malfoy said, grabbing both her hands in his when she tried to slap him back.

It was then that the door burst open.

* * *

**A/N**: How dare they be disturbed! We were just making progress! 

I think you all have a fair idea of who bursts in, so I don't really need to tell you that the next chapter involves a big argument and a few raised wands!

Leave a review, please! Remember, we're aiming for ten!


	7. Mistaken

**fire-and-ice89 – A Second Chance**

**A/N**: Most of my chapters either start with D or M. Have you noticed that? Oh well, I can't be bothered to change them, so you'll just have to put up with it.

Now, I'm VERY sorry for the slow update. I've had lots of work from school, and also I had some…issues…to sort out with this chapter. A huge thank you again to **rainbow5889** for being so understanding!

THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed, we reached eleven! So, as promised, here is a personal reply from me to every one of you:

**xoKaSsIeox**: Wow, your name took me a while to figure out. My brain isn't made for those kind of things! Well, here's the update!

**FlairVerona**: Yes, the ball is well and truly rolling! Who thought up that expression anyway, it's kind of weird! An obstacle appears in this chapter…well actually, it's just Draco being stubborn, but we're getting there!

**BelleLamour**: A new reviewer? Yay! I'm so glad you like the story. I hope you keep reading!

**Dark Yuke**: Another new reviewer? Yay! That was a good chapter for collecting new reviewers. Sorry for the slow update, the rest should be quicker, I promise!

**dmhg**: Thanks for reviewing my other story, you were the first person ever. So, if by some crazy chance it becomes really popular, you can boast about it! Not likely though…but thanks anyway!

**Filthy X Gorgeous**: hahaha! Short, sweet, and to the point. Love it!

**jods-luvs-Draco**: Another new reviewer! Here's the update, I hope you come back to read it!

**Mocha Dragon**: Yep, that was the chapter when you fell in love (with the story, that is!). I remember! And I remember you loving that description of Malfoy, too. Thanks for the long review!

**Emma-Lizzy-Black**: Okay…that was very weird, and totally random…but hey, you added to the review count so who am I to complain?

**Taurus Girl**: Oh good, when you didn't come and review chapter five I was hoping I hadn't lost you…thanks for coming back. I'm glad you liked the chapter!

**rainbow5889**: Thanks again! After reading this chapter, you might be glad that I didn't put your name in anyway…as you'll find out, the 'black haired girl' is a bit of a biatch (spelt wrong on purpose!).

Now, without further ado, I present the update!

* * *

**Last Time: **

"_Well," she said coyly, shifting so that she was looking straight into his eyes. "You want to know why I was staring at you?" Malfoy smiled._

_Hermione paused for a while and pretended to be considering whether to tell him or not. He slapped her shoulder playfully and she gasped in mock horror._

"_You dare to slap me? Well, I don't think I'll tell you after all."_

"_Oh, spit it out, Granger," Malfoy said, grabbing both her hands in his when she tried to slap him back._

_It was then that the door burst open._

**Chapter Seven – Mistaken**

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER" Ron roared out as he leapt into the room with Harry.

Malfoy dropped Hermione's hands like she had stung him, and stepped forward, pulling his wand from his pocket as he did so.

"Careful, Weasley." he warned, calm as always.

Harry, beside Ron, had his wand trained at Malfoy's head.

"I think _you're _the one who should be careful here." He said between clenched teeth. Hermione ran to the middle of the room in a desperate effort to stop a duel beginning.

"Harry, Ron, you're making assumptions here. Malfoy, would you _please _put that wand away!" Malfoy glared at the two, and his wand remained raised, pointing first at Harry, then Ron, then back again.

"Has the world gone mad?" someone cried out from the back room, and Madam Pomfrey bustled out. "Whatever this racket is about, I think you can continue it _outside_."

All three boys slipped their wands back into their pockets sullenly. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

"I meant that," said Pomfrey, glaring at them all. "Out."

The heat of the argument had passed by the time they had been ushered out into the hallway, and the door had been slammed shut behind them. Harry and Ron were still eyeing Malfoy with intense dislike, and for Hermione the whole situation was becoming a bit awkward.

"Look," she began, but Malfoy interrupted her.

"I'll just leave you three to sort out all your little _jealousy _problems," he said sarcastically, and stalked off down the hallway.

Hermione stared after him in dismay. Part of her wanted to run after him, but she knew that she owed Harry and Ron an explanation.

"I know that looked bad," she began, but once again she was interrupted.

"It sure did. Will you tell us what the hell was going on in there?" Ron yelled, his face growing redder by the minute.

Hermione felt frustration build up inside of her.

"That's what I was _trying_ to do, and if you would just shut up for one moment, you would find out." Chagrined, Ron closed his mouth.

"Thank you. Now, as I was saying…" her gaze suddenly landed on Harry, and images came flashing back. Harry and Parvati. Parvati and Harry.

Harry had some explaining to do as well, but no one came bursting in on him during a private moment, did they?

She suddenly felt indignant about the whole situation.

"I…I don't think it's any of your business," she finished off lamely. Harry frowned.

"Come off it, Hermione." But Hermione had made her choice.

"No, I mean it. You two are always so concerned about what I'm doing, why can't you just leave me alone?" Hot tears began to rise in her eyes, and she turned away so that they couldn't see.

"Hermione…" said Harry pleadingly.

"Goodnight." She said coldly, and strode off down the hallway.

0000000000000000000

The next morning, Harry and Ron tried to act normally, like nothing had happened the night before of any significance.

Hermione wasn't having any of it.

At breakfast, she sat beside Ginny, who she knew would support her. Ginny was used to Ron's temper, and knew how frustrating he could be.

"Don't worry about my brother," she whispered to Hermione, careful that Ron couldn't hear. Both the girls were well aware that he was trying to listen in. After all, he was practically leaning over the table towards them.

"Thanks, Ginny," Hermione said gratefully.

"No problem," Ginny smiled, squeezing Hermione's hand briefly.

But Ginny couldn't help her during class time.

Hermione was at a loss. She couldn't sit next to Harry and Ron, because she was avoiding them. She couldn't sit next to Lavender, because Lavender was with Parvati.

She ended up sitting with Neville.

By the last lesson of the day, she was feeling extremely frustrated. He was a nice person, she reasoned, but he just _couldn't_ do anything right! Frankly, she was almost ready to forgive Harry and Ron just so she could sit with them.

Almost.

But at last it was the final lesson, Transfiguration, the only Gryffindor/Slytherin class she'd had all day.

She would finally see Malfoy.

How would he act around her? Would he act the same way he did last night? Somehow Hermione doubted it.

She was hoping for some form of acknowledgment, though. No, not hoping, expecting. He had confided in her last night. He couldn't just continue like he had before then. So she was expecting a conversation, or a hello in the very least.

He completely ignored her.

He walked gracefully into the room, straight past Hermione, over to his Slytherin friends. He didn't even look at her.

Hermione swallowed, feeling a lump start in her throat.

_Don't cry! Don't cry! Harry and Ron are watching you!_

It was true. They were watching with eagle sharp eyes, waiting to see if Malfoy would speak to her. Well, he'd made their day all right.

She was staring down at her books like they were the most interesting things she'd ever seen, thinking that her day couldn't possibly get any worse, when it suddenly did.

Lavender swept into the room, completely recovered from her little fainting episode last night. With amazement, Hermione watched as she sidled up to Malfoy, and put her books on the desk beside him.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" she simpered, in a way that Pansy might have last year.

For a fraction of a second, Malfoy looked over in Hermione's direction and they locked eyes. Then Hermione abruptly looked back down at her hands again, and Malfoy smirked.

"Sure."

Hermione couldn't believe it. Either Lavender was shallower than she thought, or her memory got damaged when she hit her head last night.

Just then, Professor McGonagall arrived, halting all further conversation.

"Right, class, open your books to page 128, and read all of chapter 9." There was an audible groan from the class as pages rustled, but Hermione was glad of the independent work.

But one hour later, when the class was dismissed, her book was still lying open at page 128.

"Hermione!" A voice broke into her thoughts. She wrenched her gaze away from the window to the speaker, who was…Harry.

"Go without me." She muttered, starting to pack up her books.

"You've got to start speaking to us, Hermione. This is ridiculous."

"I _said_, go without me." She glared at Harry, who sighed and motioned to Ron to go. They both knew how determined she could be.

When they had gone, she realized that Malfoy, Lavender, and some other Slytherins were still left.

By this stage, Lavender had made her way into Malfoy's lap, and was whispering something in his ear. That girl sure knew how to be seductive, Hermione thought wryly.

She was upset as she watched the scene in front of her, but she wasn't angry at Lavender. It was Malfoy who should know better. She felt her face heat up in anger as she remembered their conversation last night.

He had been talking about changing. He had wanted to start over. Well, this wasn't a good start.

With grim determination, she walked over to where the little group was huddled.

"What does goody-goody Granger want with the big Slytherins?" sneered a black haired girl.

Lavender frowned. "Shut up," she said to the girl. Inwardly, Hermione smiled. Lavender was still loyal. She hadn't lost her senses completely.

"Did you want to speak to me?" She asked Hermione.

"No, actually." Hermione said. "I wanted to speak to him." She pointed at Malfoy. The black haired girl raised an eyebrow dubiously, but Hermione knew that she couldn't back down now.

"You said you wanted a second chance, and I was willing to give it to you," she said softly. Malfoy stared at her, willing her to stop, but Hermione just looked him firmly in the eye.

"I can't believe how stupid I was."

Without another word, she gathered her books and left the classroom. She'd said enough to get her point across.

As soon as she was gone, Lavender disentangled herself from Malfoy's arms. Her friendship instincts had started to kick in.

"Um, I think I should…you know…go after her."

She hurried out of the room the same way Hermione had only seconds before, leaving Malfoy alone with his confused Slytherin friends.

"What the hell was that about?" demanded the black haired girl.

Pansy, who had been hanging back at the edge of the group, decided to take a stand. She stepped forward, and the whole group looked to her.

"Draco, we need to talk."

* * *

**A/N**: Now the plot is really starting to unravel! 

Hmm, I've noticed that a lot of people have disclaimers in their stories…like, a lot. There's nothing in the rules I can see that says you have to have one though…I mean, it's fanfiction! Shouldn't it be kind of obvious that we're using someone else's ideas? Oh well I guess I should say this once (but only once!), so if for some random reason JK Rowling wants to sue me I'm covered: I do not own her characters.

Something I wanted to say: I have just posted a new story: _A Haunting Lullaby_. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE take a look and review! It's my personal favourite out of the three stories I'm writing, and I'd really like feedback on it.

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Review again?


	8. Plans

**A Second Chance – _fire-and-ice89_**

**A/N**: Another short chapter, I'm afraid.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, once again we hit ten reviews!

The story's close to its end…(sniffs). It's so sad! I love posting this story...

Replies to reviews:

**jods-luvs-draco**: Thanks for reviewing! When you said that thing about cliff hangers in your story I was curious, so I started to read your story. I love cliff hangers! I'm only about halfway through right now. When I'm done I'll leave a review.

**Dmwme09**: Hmmm, there's no thunderstorm planned, but there's more rain to come! I agree, I think thunderstorms and rain are romantic…but only in the right places at the right times! Don't you hate it when you can't watch TV or use the computer because there's thunderstorm, and there's nothing else to do?

**dmhg**: Wow, what a compliment. Although I'd love for my fics to be the 'next big thing', I doubt it will happen. I love all the reviews I get, and all the people who come back to my story, but compared to other stories, I really don't have many reviews. Why, your story has already passed mine and you only have four chapters up!

**Mocha Dragon**: Well, you had good reason to be hopeful…as you will see, Pansy's talk with Draco is a good thing!

* * *

**Last Time**: 

_As soon as she was gone, Lavender disentangled herself from Malfoy's arms. Her friendship instincts had started to kick in._

"_Um, I think I should…you know…go after her."_

_She hurried out of the room the same way Hermione had only seconds before, leaving Malfoy alone with his confused Slytherin friends._

"_What the hell was that about?" demanded the black haired girl._

_Pansy, who had been hanging back at the edge of the group, decided to take a stand. She stepped forward, and the whole group looked to her._

"_Draco, we need to talk."_

**Chapter Eight – Plans**

"Hermione! Wait!" Lavender called out as she tried to catch up with Hermione, who was walking very briskly towards the dorms.

Hermione smiled when she saw Lavender behind her. So, she had decided _not_ to forsake a friendship over someone like Draco Malfoy. Maybe she wasn't so shallow after all.

"Hi, Lavender." She said when the other girl had caught up.

"Hey," she said, wrapping an arm around Hermione's shoulders. "I think we need to talk."

Hermione shrugged. "What about?"

"You've been acting kind of strange today. I just wanted to check that everything is all right with you. I wasn't at the ball for long, but I kind of noticed the way you were staring at Harry and Parvati."

"Oh," said Hermione, relieved. "No, I'm fine with that. I decided that I've been chasing after Harry for way too long. If it hasn't happened already, then it never will."

"That's the way," Lavender said, smiling. She had worried about Hermione's obsession with Harry slightly. "But then…if that's not the matter, what is? Come on, you can't tell me nothing's wrong," she added, seeing the expression on Hermione's face.

What could she do? Lavender was one of her best friends, but she was so closely involved with Hermione's problem without even realizing it.

"Lavender, would you ever fight with a friend over a guy?" She asked.

Lavender grinned, misinterpreting the question. "Well, I don't think Harry's worth fighting with Parvati over. But if it was me…well, it depends on the guy. I mean generally my motto is there's always more fish in the sea. But if it was Draco Malfoy, well then."

She fluttered her eyelashes, and clasped her hands to her heart. Hermione could almost feel her own heart sinking.

"Okay. Okay, then. Well, thanks Lavender. It was great talking to you." They had reached the Gryffindor dorms, and as soon as they stepped inside Hermione hurried off to her Head Girl room.

00000000000000000000

Pansy closed the door behind her and stepped out into the corridor where Malfoy was waiting.

"What's wrong with you?" She hissed. Malfoy stared at her arrogantly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He replied.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Why did you snub Hermione back there?"

"Why would I want to talk to Granger in the first place?" Malfoy asked, sounding like he really had no idea what the answer would be.

"Because of last night." Pansy replied. "I don't know exactly what happened, but I know it was something. And I know that Hermione expected better from you today."

"She has no right to expect anything from me." Malfoy snapped. He hated being ordered around. He got enough of that at home.

"Maybe she doesn't have a right to, but she did anyway. She sees something in you, Draco, something that not many people do. You should embrace that, not try and shun her."

Malfoy turned away from Pansy. She was right, like she always was. Dammit, why did girls have to be so right all the time?

It was true. He still wanted to change. He still wanted to be seen differently. If Hermione was the only person truly aware of this, and was willing to help him, he_ should_ embrace that.

Oh God. How could he make it up to her? _She's probably given up on me already_, he thought miserably.

Then he had an idea.

When he turned back to Pansy, nothing had changed on his face. But Pansy knew, and she smiled.

"Now, haven't you got someone to talk to?"

* * *

**A/N**: I know it was short, and I'm sorry! Everything is starting to wrap itself up though. Three more chapters to go.

Please leave a review!


	9. Forgiving

**A Second Chance – _fire-and-ice89_**

**A/N**: As I said in my update of School Camp, I kind of forgot I had a few stories waiting for updates…sorry!

A few people mentioned how they wish the chapters were longer…well, as I've said before, I'm really sorry about that! I wrote this story before I started posting on so I had no idea how short chapters turned out to be on the website. My other fictions have more reasonable chapter lengths, since I've now learned my lesson.

Replies to reviews:

**AAAHEVEILCHEESEMONKIES**: hahaha generally when I see "LOL" in front of a review I assume it's a good thing, as I find it usually is! Thanks so much!

**Mrs. Skywalker**: I always used to be a Harry Hermione shipper, until someone introduced me to my favourite pairing. Although I don't normally write them, I still like to read HPHG stories.

**Twista123**: Good advice, definitely. I love writing, I've been doing it before I even started school, and I never want to give it up, even if it's only ever a hobby for me.

Sorry I haven't replied to everyone's reviews, but I'm in a hurry to get this chapter up and get on with my homework.

* * *

**Chapter Nine – Forgiving**

Hermione stayed in her dorm that whole afternoon. She only left to go to the bathroom once, and even then she waited until she was positive the corridors were clear.

The rest of the time she spent scribbling furiously in her diary, and reading cheesy romance novels that she would normally have held at arm's length.

All in all, she was sick of moping around.

As she sat in front of her mirror, pulling a brush through her thick, bushy hair, she reflected on the events of the past night. Guys just weren't trustworthy, she thought. But then, neither were girls.

She was better on her own.

Slowly, she walked down the stairs to the common room. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, two people jumped out from the sides and wrapped her in a big hug. Hermione gasped in surprise.

"Lavender! Parvati! What are you doing here?" She did a double take when she saw Harry and Ron standing at the back of the room.

"We're really sorry if you're upset with us, Hermione." Harry said, walking towards her. "We still don't really know what we did wrong, but we want to make it up to you."

When she looked closer, she realized that Ron was holding a box in his hand.

"You got a present for me?" She asked, amazed.

"Just something little," said Ron, very cautiously. And she couldn't blame him, thought Hermione suddenly. She had been biting their heads off whenever they approached her.

"Oh, thank you so much," she said, and hugged Lavender and Parvati again.

"You don't know what you're saying thank you for yet," said Ron, holding out her present.

Hermione took the box from his hand and examined it. She could see right away that it was a jewelry box. She hoped that they hadn't gotten her anything too extravagant.

Carefully, she opened the lid and peeked inside.

"Oh!" she gasped, as she pulled out the lion shaped brooch inside.

"It's sort of symbolic. Whenever you feel upset, just remember that you always have your Gryffindor friends," said Parvati. Hermione fingered the brooch. It was gold in colour and fairly heavy too, so she suspected it was real gold.

All for her.

Hermione looked up suddenly. "How did you get this so quickly?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other sheepishly. "Well, it had something to do with an invisibility cloak and a secret passage to Hogsmeade…you know the rest."

Hermione smiled warmly. "Thank you so much, all of you." This time, Ron and Harry did not hesitate to hug her.

When she had pinned the brooch onto the front of her uniform, Parvati carefully approached a tender subject.

"We don't mind if you don't want to talk…but can you tell us what we did wrong? We won't know how to help otherwise."

Hermione thought carefully about what she might say.

Harry and Parvati? They obviously liked each other, they were just following their instinct.

Lavender? Well, it was just in her nature to be flirtatious.

Harry and Ron? They were only trying to protect her from Malfoy, who had appeared to be holding her against her will.

With a shock, she realized that her friends really hadn't done anything wrong.

The only person she should be angry at was herself…and Malfoy.

She looked up and realized that they were all waiting for an answer. With a shaky laugh, she shook her head.

"You guys didn't do anything wrong. It's just me, messing things up again." Without meaning to, she gave a small sob and tears began to form in her eyes.

"Don't cry!" Lavender squealed, wrapping her in another big hug. Parvati looked at her with large, concerned eyes. Harry and Ron looked embarrassed and became very interested in the floor all of a sudden.

"I'll be fine," she said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Let's go down to dinner."

000000000000000

When she settled down beside Ron and Harry at the table, Ginny gave her a wink. She smiled back, glad that things were finally sorted out.

She was back with her friends. Where she wanted to be. And Malfoy? He was out of the picture. She was proud to say that she didn't look over at the Slytherin table a single time during that dinner.

So needless to say, she had no idea how much the Slytherin King was missing her gaze.

The whole of dinner, he had his eyes fixed on the back of her head, trying to penetrate through her hair into her thoughts.

_Look at me. Look over here_.

She never did though.

He sighed and sat back in his seat. Maybe she _had_ given up on him. But maybe she was fooling herself into thinking that.

He thought back to his great idea.

_Draco Malfoy walks up behind Hermione Granger and touches her lightly on the shoulder. She looks around at him with eyes that have already predicted who is there_.

Draco: "Hey, do you wanna come outside?"

Hermione: "Whatever"

_They go outside and immediately start kissing. It has always meant to be. They keep kissing until – okay okay, on with the plan_.

Draco: "Hermione, do you forgive me?"

Hermione: "Of course."

_They live happily ever after_.

Okay, so it wasn't such a great plan. But it was a start.

He rose up, and started walking over to the Gryffindor table. His heart was pounding. He, Draco Malfoy, was nervous. And about a girl, of all things!

In his head, he kept revising the first part of his plan. That, at least, had to go right.

_Walk over and touch her on the shoulder_.

Okay, that shouldn't be too hard. Nearly there now. Nearly there…

Wait a moment. She was getting up as well. To see him?

No.

No way.

What the hell was she doing leaving the hall with Weasel?

00000000000000000

As she ate her dinner, Hermione couldn't but help notice Ron's gaze remaining steadfastly upon her.

She thought back to the ball. He had been staring at her in a similar way then, hadn't he? And he had said something to her, just before she left. What was it again?

She was sitting there wracking her memory, when he spoke.

"Do you want to go for a walk, Hermione?"

She grinned, suddenly thinking of a way to get him back for that night at the ball.

"But Ron, it's nighttime."

Either he didn't remember, or he was just nervous, because he became flustered.

"But…but…walks in the nighttime can be nice." he stumbled.

Hermione's grin widened.

"It's raining."

Ron looked up at the ceiling.

"Oh. Oh, so it is. Well, in that case then I guess…um…"

"You idiot, Ron, of course I'll go for a walk with you. I was only teasing."

Ron's grin almost split his face. The two of them got up and left the hall together, slipping between tables inconspicuously.

It _was _raining outside, but only a slight drizzle. It was similar to that of the night before, the night of the dance. Hermione looked over into the empty corner, half expecting to see a girl crying there.

_This was where all the trouble started_.

When Ron stepped outside after her, the first thing he did was touch her brooch gently.

"I'll always be here for you, Hermione," he said softly.

Hermione turned and looked into his eyes. His meaning seemed to run deeper than his words.

_This isn't right._ She thought to herself. _Romance confuses everything_.

She smiled up at him, though she was desperately trying to think of a way to get out of this situation.

Malfoy saved her the trouble.

* * *

**A/N**: That was a long chapter for this story…hopefully it makes up for the short chapter complaints!

I think the next chapter is the one that everyone has been waiting for…


	10. Choosing

**A Second Chance – _fire-and-ice89_**

**A/N**: Well, here it is! The chapter you've all been waiting for!

Wow, I got SO many reviews for that last chapter...where did all those new reviewers come from? Oh well, I'm not complaining! lol.

Replies to reviews (I know there's more than usual but I wanted to say things that were important):

**TaurusGirl**: Good to see you back!

**dmwme09**: hahaha well I didn't keep you waiting too long! I'm assuming you left two reviews for that chapter…one anonymous and one signed. There's more rain to come in this chapter…no thunderstorms (were you the one who wanted a thunderstorm!), but lots of romantic rain action.

**The Lady Luthien**: Don't we all wish our friends were that nice! Yes, unfortunately, Ron _does_ get shafted a lot…especially in my fanfics.

**Jexi**: LOL! Well, as you put it, there isn't too much Malfoy/Ron "grr-ness"! But hopefully there's been enough conflict in this story to keep you satisfied!

**Mrs. Skywalker**: Yes, you are a little weird. JK! Thanks for reviewing.

**the time maker**: Thanks for reviewing all the chapters!

**BurgerKingsHamburgler**: Thanks! I like exploring both their thoughts. I was just wondering though…what does WMS mean!

**palindrome**: I do try to make my stories a little different from the rest, and to steer away from clichés. Thank you!

**TriGemini**: Yes, he will have to get through Ron first. Thanks also for looking at my two other stories, it means a lot!

**Siren's Call**: I'm glad you like the love triangles! I like writing them!

**Stasya**: thanks for the review and the suggestion. I'll try and use more variety in the future :).

**snowmouse**: chapter 7 didn't work? That's weird…you're entitled to your opinion of course but I'm inclined to disagree…there may seem to be a lot of complications right now, but what's the point of a story without complication? And good stories tend to have more than one mainstream, simplistic complication.

Also a big thank you to **JewelBlossom**, **Hawaiin-Rachael**, **dreamaker13**, **BelleLamour**, **dmhg**, **krizie**, **comedy gal**, **AAAHEVEILCHEESEMONKIES**, **Padfoot**, **Emma**, **HJPotterFan**, **Melein**, **babyblueangel**, **joy**, **Nydia'r**, **xXxThe coldness of lovExXx**, **AJ01**, **elektrikstorm**, **TaurusGirl**, **Smiles28**, and **Irol** for reviewing!

Wow it takes a long time to write everyone's name out…

* * *

**Last Time**:

_When Ron stepped outside after her, the first thing he did was touch her brooch gently._

"_I'll always be here for you, Hermione," he said softly._

_Hermione turned and looked into his eyes. His meaning seemed to run deeper than his words._

This isn't right_. She thought to herself. _Romance confuses everything

_She smiled up at him, though she was desperately trying to think of a way to get out of this situation._

_Malfoy saved her the trouble._

**Chapter Ten – Choosing**

Malfoy literally burst through the front doors, but stopped short when he saw the scene in front of him.

Immediately, Hermione took a step back from Ron.

"I'll always be there for you too, Ron. But only as a friend" Her eyes were willing him to understand.

Ron looked hard at her, then back at Malfoy with narrowed eyes. Then he sighed, and spread his hands.

"I don't know what you're thinking, Hermione. I honestly don't. But I hope you're making the right decision."

Glaring at Malfoy meaningfully as he passed, Ron stepped back inside and closed the doors gently behind him.

Malfoy looked to Hermione, uncertain. She was staring after Ron with wide eyes.

"You don't know how much it cost him to say that," she said quietly, so quietly that Malfoy almost missed it. He stepped towards her.

"Maybe not, but _you_ don't know how much it meant to me that he did."

At last, Hermione turned her gaze to his.

"Do you really mean that?" she asked with uncertainty.

Malfoy nodded emphatically.

"So," Hermione continued, "you won't start ignoring me again tomorrow?"

Malfoy shook his head.

"I acted like such a dickhead. If you're willing to forgive me for today, then you're even more of an angel than I realized."

Hermione's hand flew up to her mouth.

Slowly, Malfoy walked up until he was right in front of her. Then he reached up and removed her hand.

"Will you dance with me?" He asked.

Hermione giggled.

"Why?" she asked him, perplexed.

"Well, to make up for all the balls where I missed out on the pleasure of your company, of course," Malfoy said gallantly, taking her other hand in his.

"In that case, I would _love _to dance with you, Draco Malfoy." Hermione said, putting on an air.

"Just Draco," said he.

"Well then, Draco suits you much better than plain old Malfoy anyway."

The person in question smiled.

"And what shall I call you, oh fair lady?" Draco mimicked Hermione's air.

"Just Hermione will be fine."

She started as she felt Draco's hand slip around her waist, but he was a good dancer, and she quickly fell into his rhythm.

"We have no music," she giggled, feeling slightly self-conscious.

"That's all right," he murmured. "We have the rain."

Hermione's heart sang to hear the poetic words flowing from Draco's mouth. She had no idea he could be this way. No idea that he could be so…sensitive.

The rain continued to drizzle down, coating the couple in a light cover of misty droplets.

Malfoy reached up and smoothed down Hermione's hair, which was starting to become frizzy.

Hermione looked up at his hair and giggled.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Your hair's going green." she laughed. Draco pretended to pout.

"I guess I don't look like a prince anymore. What a shame. Does that mean I can stop acting like one?"

Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she realized that he did, in fact, mean what she thought he had.

She closed her eyes, and raised her lips to meet his, in their first ever kiss.

And it was perfect.

* * *

**A/N**: AWWWWWWWWWW!

I love Draco/Hermione fluff. Even when I wrote it myself! lol.

This is NOT the last chapter! I have one more chapter coming…just to tie everything up. So stick around and be patient!

And review!


	11. Graduation

**A Second Chance – _fire-and-ice89_**

**A/N**: Well, people, here it is. The Grand Finale! The One You've All Been Waiting For! So what exactly ARE you waiting for? Read on!

* * *

**Last Time:**

_"I guess I don't look like a prince anymore. What a shame. Does that mean I can stop acting like one?" _

_Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she realized that he did, in fact, mean what she thought he had. _

_She closed her eyes, and raised her lips to meet his, in their first ever kiss. _

_And it was perfect. _

**Chapter Eleven – Graduation**

Hermione looked across the sea of faces before her.

They were her classmates. Her closest friends, the people she had grown up with for the past seven years.

And now, though she could barely believe it, here they all sat, black graduation hats on their heads.

They were finally leaving Hogwarts.

As Head Girl, she had a specially assigned seat on stage, giving her a clear view of the hall in front of her. She scanned her eyes over the rows of faces, picking out ones especially dear to her.

Harry, seated next to Parvati. They had become so much closer throughout the year, and they were planning to rent a flat together after leaving Hogwarts. Seeing them so happy together made Hermione incredibly glad she had not tried to interfere. Some things were better left as they were.

Ron, seated next to Lavender. Who would have thought they would turn out so perfect for each other? For Lavender it was the first stable relationship she'd been in. And Ron? Well, she was just glad that he'd taken her rejection so well.

The biggest surprise of all was Pansy and Neville. Ever since the incident where Hermione had helped Pansy, and then been helped in return (Draco told her about his 'chat' with Pansy), the two girls had become good friends. Hermione was glad that Neville had found someone so patient, who never got frustrated with him.

In first grade, no one would ever have seen these couplings coming about. But things were different now. People had changed.

Some people deserved second chances.

This brought her thoughts back to her one and only Draco Malfoy.

Each day he surprised her more. He could be so sweet when she was upset, so infuriatingly calm when she was angry, so loyal when he was defending her, and so much fun to be around.

There were complications of course, involving his family, but he was going to try and surpass these. After school finished he was going to return home to his family for a while, and talk to them. Hermione doubted that he could sway his family to the 'muggle loving' side, but it was worth a try.

If that didn't work, he assured her, he would forsake his family and return to find her.

When he had uttered those words, she had felt her heart pounding. She meant more to Draco than his own family, his own heritage. Last year bloodline was everything to him. Now he was ready to give up his family and fortune for her, a modest girl with dentists for parents.

She knew how much that meant.

And as for her? Well, Draco was very important to her now. She wouldn't say he was the most important person in her life yet. But he had changed so much in less than a year, she felt sure that as time passed they could only grow closer.

Almost as if he were thinking the same thing, Draco slipped a hand into hers and squeezed it protectively. He was seated next to her in the Head Boy position. She turned and flashed him a quick smile, and then looked back at Dumbledore, who was giving his final speech to the seventh years.

Her heart was filled with sadness to be leaving the security she had found between the walls of Hogwarts, but she knew that it was time to leave. They were almost young adults now, and ready to make decisions for themselves. The thought was a bit daunting though.

She struggled to pull her mind back to the speeches going on. She never drifted off, but she was finding it very hard to concentrate today.

Especially with Draco's hand in hers…

But finally, the speeches were over, and they were free. Hermione stood up and cheered with the rest of her grade, tossing her graduation hat up in the air. She laughed out loud when they all started flying around the ceiling instead of falling back down. Someone must have bewitched them all beforehand.

With a start she felt someone give her a warm hug from behind. Turning around, she embraced Draco fully.

"We're on our own now," he said quietly into her ear, with a tone of regret in his voice.

"Oh, don't say that," Hermione pushed him playfully. "Now's a time for celebrating."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the side of the stage. He jumped down himself, and then reached up to help her down gently. Together they weaved between the body of students and parents, out to the front door, and into the gardens.

The sun was just about to set behind the hills, and the treetops were glistening with a golden orange light. The light gently touched the tops of their hair, and if someone was looking upon the scene, they would have seen a radiant angel haired boy and a golden girl. There was no one there to watch the couple, though, and when the boy leaned down to encircle the girl in his arms, there was no one to disturb their peace.

"We'll always have each other," Hermione whispered, her head leaning on Draco's shoulder.

"Yes." He agreed. "No matter what."

And the blond haired boy gently brushed a strand of golden hair away from the girl's face, and leaned in to kiss her.

* * *

**A/N**: And so my story comes to a close. I'm so sad! It's been going on for about two months now…I feel so attached to it. Yes, I have to admit, that's partly the reason this chapter didn't come up for so long. I couldn't bear to part with it!

Well, I hope you all enjoyed the story. For those of you who have been with me since the beginning: thank you for being such loyal reviewers. For those of you who have recently found my story: I'm glad you thought it worthwhile to stick around for the end!

And now, everyone, no matter whether you've reviewed before or not, please leave one final review now.

Thanks again!


End file.
